Fireplaces have become increasingly commonplace in homes, businesses, and other buildings. A fireplace provides benefits including the generation of heat as well as an aesthetically-pleasing arrangement of flames, sounds, and smells. A gas fireplace is typically mounted in a wall of a structure and includes a switch for starting the fireplace and generating flames. A gas fireplace is typically turned on and off by throwing the switch, which is located behind an access panel located at the bottom of the fireplace.
However, gaining access to the fireplace creates several problems. For example, a person accessing the switch has to bend over, raise the access panel, and then turn or flip the switch to the desired position. In addition, because the fireplace produces heat, it is possible for one or more exterior surfaces of the fireplace to become heated. These exterior surfaces of the fireplace also pose a risk of burns to individuals or damage to objects that come into contact with the surfaces during operation of the switch located at the bottom of the fireplace. Other current fireplace designs remotely locate a switch from the fireplace. This may make it difficult for a user to identify the switch that actually operates the fireplace. Yet, other fireplace designs include toggle or push button switches located on the fireplace that can get hot, are noticeable, and, often, not as visually appealing to a person viewing the fire. Current fireplace designs fail to provide an easy, safe, and appealing system or method for turning the fireplace on and off.
Thus, there is a need for a fireplace that allows for a safe and easy switching of the fireplace from off and on positions, or for controlling other features of the fireplace.